Jane goes to school
by HonoraryCullen
Summary: What results could follow if Alec was murdered right in front of Janes eyes? Would she still trust Aro enough to stay with the Volturi, or would she choose a completely new path in life?
1. Chapter 1

Jane P.O.V

I was running. Running so fast that my legs were no more than a blur underneath me. Running so fast that if water suddenly came under my feet, I would simply skim over it. I would never go back, never. If Aro thought that killing Alec was going to be alright with me, he was _so _wrong. All Alec had done was accidently let his robe slip so he was seen sparkling by a young child, and he was slaughtered. I was never going back to Aro and his stupid guard. Everything about me was going to change, my soul, my very being and I knew where there was a family that could help me.

*

As I (walking now) drew closer through the trees to the household of the Cullen's, I heard sounds that I had only heard by the happiest of humans. Ringing laughter, a piano playing, the sound of a dice moving across a games board. I couldn't wait to get inside. I peeped through the bushes and saw the magnificent house, with its long glass windows, so open!

I was so absorbed in how wonderful it all was, that I didn't notice that all the Cullen's were staring at me through the glass. Their expression wasn't welcoming and it frightened me a little. Usually at this time, I would be using my ability to make them stop their staring, but I had already vowed only to use is against evil people.

Taking a deep and unnecessary breath, I put my hands in the air and stepped out of the bushes into the clearing in front of the house. Nobody in the house was moving they were just watching me. I took one more slow step towards the hose, hands still raised, but the occupants flew up from their seated positions. I retraced my step.

In about a second, Carlisle was standing at the top of the steps leading up to the house. I had seen the way he looked at his family, it was warm and caring, but he did not throw that look my way right now. His face seemed quite stony, but soft compared with his wife and children.

"Jane, what business have you here? Where is the rest of the Volturi?"

I sucked in another cooling breath. Clenching my little fists, I decided to give it to him straight and frank.

"Alec is dead Carlisle. They slaughtered him. I simply cannot be around them any longer, I long to change my ways and be a good person. Please Carlisle, let me join your coven. Teach me how to keep vegetarian and I swear I will not use my ability on any friend."

His face was now considering and I felt my face phase into a look of pleading innocence.

"Please Carlisle."

"Come on in Jane" he said, gentler now. "Come on in so as we can discuss this."

*

It was about to be my first day of school. Well, my first day of school for a few centuries at least. I had been training with Carlisle about patience, how just because you are hungry doesn't mean you feed. And also the pretty obvious, humans are not for eating. Off limits now. We had started by going somewhere public, we went to a park. The burning in my throat was unimaginable, like it had dried out completely and caught fire. As the flames licked around my throat, I kept walking with my head down and managed to get to the other side without killing anyone. Success.

Now I had to do that for a whole day and three quarters of it wouldn't be walking through them either. It would be sitting still with them, just waiting for the temptation to become too much...

I began shaking my head. No, I could get through this. I was sat in Rosalie's sleek red car with Rosalie and Emmett; the others had taken the Volvo. They were both chatting away animatedly, but neither said anything to me. The only people who did talk to me really was Carlisle and Esme, the others steered pretty much away from me with little more than a glare in my direction. I could hardly blame them. A few times, Emmett would sit next to me on the sofa, but that would only be so he could flex his muscles next to me in an attempt to intimidate me. I'll admit, with my power virtually stripped from me, it worked quite well on his part.

I sat there like a statue, hands in my tiny lap until I got the first waft of hundreds of humans. I sat bolt upright, fingers against the glass, and stared out at them all filing inside the front doors. My mouth dropped open. The smell was overwhelming, I should have eaten more elk. My nose was against the glass now.

"Oh no you don't," Emmett said, grabbing me by the back of the dress and swinging me back round into my seat. "Act normal will you? Regular humans don't stare at each other with their mouths open licking their lips."

"I wasn't licking my lips," I muttered under my breath, crossing my arms across my flat chest.

We got out of the car and I staggered a bit. The smell was so strong and my throat felt like hell was raging right inside it. Emmett took me by the shoulders and guided me over to a remote tree. When the other students saw him heading there, they quickly scampered away.

"Ok little missy, Rose and I have gotta go to class now. Eat anyone and I will eat you." He said the last part quite threateningly and I think he actually meant it. How ever much he hated me, he gave me a brief pat on the shoulder. "Good luck."

He walked off with his arm securely around Rose and I was left alone standing under the tree.

I went to the office and had a map for the day, even though as soon as I looked at it, I had memorised it. My first class was English. Easy.

It was quite annoying having to walk at a slow humans pace to get the classroom but as I walked through the door and saw all of these tasty humans just sitting quietly in their seats, I got quite nervous. I had to remember my patience. When I walked in they all started gawking at me as did the teacher.

"Urr..you must be Jane Cullen. Yes, I can see the resemblance to Jasper and Rosalie..."

Jasper and Rosalie? Oh yes, they was playing the part of my long lost brother and sister whom I had just found. Goody.

"Well, take a seat at the back next to Antony and we may get started."

I didn't even glance at the boy as I took my seat. It was only half way through the lesson when he asked to borrow my rubber that I looked up and saw him for the first time. To begin with, I thought I was staring up into Alec's face. His features were so similar. The boy smiled at me now and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Um...Can I? Borrow the rubber?" he asked timidly after a while of me just smiling at him. Yeesh! I must be scaring him! I'm such an idiot, if I'm not careful, he'll think I'm on drugs.

"Sure, sure..." I foraged around in my pencil case and produced the rubber.

"Thanks," he said quietly, looking down. He was a shy thing, but he seemed sweet. I was already getting attached to him and he had only asked me for a rubber. To him I was probably nothing more than a new and random school girl. I would prove him wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

As the bell rang through the school the boy, Antony, leapt out of his seat and bolted quickly for the door. I should have been upset, but I could understand his rush. For half of the lesson I had been casting smiling glances at him and I got the impression I may have...freaked him out a little.

I glided like water from the room and out of the flimsy and battered wooden door. As I emerged into the bustling corridor, it suddenly hit me. The burning sensation that took over my throat and engulfed me in painful fire galloped headlong through my neck. Antony must have distracted me during the lesson enough for me not to notice just how thirsty I was, and now all these human bodies were lumbering carelessly past me, necks throbbing with the pulse that pumped their hot, thick, scarlet blood...

"No!" I hissed, making a freshman girl next to me jump and press herself against the wall. She looked vulnerable, small and frail and when she saw me staring didn't flinch. The corridor was thinning out as pupils trooped to their next lessons submissively, not paying an ounce of attention to the frightening new kid staring at the freshman.

"Summon Carlisle's words" I thought to myself. "Self control is the key, close your eyes, hold your breath and concentrate."

With every bit of focus I could muster, I tore my eyes away from the child and walked determinedly towards the door. I couldn't do this. Who was I kidding? If I stayed a second longer I would end of massacring the entire establishment. My subdued footsteps echoed eerily as I marched through the main hall. Casting the withered doors wide, I strode out into the car park, breathing for the first time in around a minute. The air was still slightly tainted with smells of raw humans, but it was masked under the smell of car exhaust and greenery. Good enough for me.

I began heading for the chipped gates of the school but suddenly found my way blocked by probably the largest vampire in existence.

"Get out of my way Emmett," I hissed. "I'm going home."

Emmett, who was dangling obstructively from a tree, jumped cleanly down with a thud and swaggered towards me. I found Emmett the most annoying of the family, I merely had to hear his name and I would groan. He would ruffle carefully styled hair; he would grin randomly at me for no reason which _really_ pissed me off. And yet...despite all of this...he was the only Cullen who felt remotely like family.

"You're not giving up _already_ are you Minnie?" Emmett teased, hands in faded jean pockets.

Another annoying thing. He had gotten into the habit of calling me 'Minnie' because of my size.

He stretched out his hand to ruffle my hair and I batted it away, seeping venom from my blackening eyes.

"If you're out here to torment me Emmett you can forget it. I'm not going back in there and I'm _certainly_ not taking your crap."

Emmett put his hands above his head, a smirk still lining his boyish features. He was shaking his head mockingly.

"Look, I'm out here simply for friendly advice."

I eyed him suspiciously. His expression was genuine and nearly kind. Nearly. If it had been anyone else, loathing would etch their features and I would have no idea if they really wanted to help me. A good thing about Emmett. Everything he said was truthful meaning he could be relied on.

"Fine. Hit me."

Emmett clonked me on the head and I glared.

"I meant figuratively Emmett," I snapped. "The advice? Or am I excused?"

He ignored my sarcasm and sat me down on a nearby wall.

"Ok. Here it is. We all felt this...this urge to feed. And sure, Carlisle's advice is good, but I understand that it isn't easy to follow. So here is mine. You like Antony right?"

What?! How did he find that out? He saw the taken aback expression on my face and stated proudly: "Edward."

Ahh of course. Edward was constantly scouting around in my head; probably just looking for some form of violent plotting that would get me thrown from the Cullen's doorstep. Well suck it Edward, ain't nothing violent in here and I'm not moving!

I clenched my jaw.

"Continue with the advice Emmett before I get angry."

"Little too late for that Minnie," he commented playing with a leaf. Upon seeing my face, he carried on.

"Anyway, this Antony bloke, you'll be wanting to see him again right?"

I gritted my teeth.

"Right."

"So, every time you get the urge to snap some heads, just picture him and what you'd lose, and that should help."

Wait. This was good advice. Emmett? Intelligent? These words must be coming from somewhere else...

"It worked for me and Bella."

Cue Edward entry.

Emmett scowled as Edward walked, graceful as water, towards us.

"Why'd you blow my cover" Emmet asked indignantly. He had clearly been enjoying being the clever one for once.

Edward smiled hollowly and put his hand on Emmett's shoulder dismissively. He laughed at something he heard in Emmett's head as Emmett stamped away.

Edward turned to me but my expression was cold.

"So? Why do _you_ care if I kill half the school? You want me to, it would get me thrown on the street and you would be free of my invasion."

I folded my arms and turned away. I didn't honestly want to know his answer, I was just going to go home and maybe hunt with Esme. I knew she resented me a bit still, but Esme was such a born nurturer that she couldn't help but care for me as a teenage daughter. At a distance, but certainly there.


End file.
